


Seal the Deal

by luci_oh_ohs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Use, M/M, McHanzo is gr8, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luci_oh_ohs/pseuds/luci_oh_ohs
Summary: Jesse McCree meets an interesting customer while on his shift at the Blackwatch Bar, but doesn't realize how quickly he falls in love with the stranger. Will the stranger reciprocate his feelings, or will he push Jesse away?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow night at the Blackwatch Bar in downtown Los Angeles, and only being an hour into his shift made Jesse McCree more agitated. He was attempting to distract himself by cleaning all the glasses, twice over, with his back turned to anyone who might be seated at the bar. His shift leader, Ana Amari, was a total hard ass when it came to keeping watch over the bar. But Ana was on the phone with her daughter, reading her a bedtime story over the phone. McCree’s thoughts were wandering until a customer startled him.

“Bourbon neat, please.”

The voice startled Jesse, making him jump a little bit. He turned to see who was the owner of the velvety voice, and found himself face to face with an older gentleman. Could he be Jesse’s age? He’d ask questions later, he needed to do his job first.

“Comin’ right up, darlin’.” McCree smiled gently, beginning to prepare the drink when the gentleman spoke in return. “Do not call me that, I am not your darling.” He spoke with an aggressive tone now, his face showing agitation. “Aw, c’mon now. I‘m a bartender, I gotta at least try to make you feel better.” McCree flashed his white smile at the man across from him as he handed him his ordered drink. “Bone apple tea, as the youngins’ say!” The bartender laughed at his own joke, not realizing the man across from him didn’t care.

McCree turned his back for just a moment before his customer spoke again.

“Another, please.”

 _Wow_ , _this guy must really like his drinks._ The bartender thought as he prepared another for the gentlemen. As he handed him the drink, he tried again. “What’s your name? If you don’t mind me askin’, that is.” McCree studied his face before he replied. He had dark bags under his eyes, features dulled down due to the dim light. It was hard to see his face, but he could at least see his lips moving. “Shimada Hanzo. Call me Hanzo, please. Nothing else.” _Damn_ , Jesse reflected. T _his guy is a total dick. But yet he’s kinda cute?_

That didn’t make much sense to him, especially with how tired Hanzo looked. No, not even tired, he must be downright exhausted with how heavy his undereye bags are. “Y’know, I’m not sure where yer from, but that was a lil’ blunt. You got somethin’ goin’ on?” McCree pressed a little bit, his curiosity getting the best of him. Hanzo rolled his eyes and muttered something in a foreign language, just loud enough to hear.

“I am from Japan, here because of my younger brother. I do not wish to speak of the details as to why I am here.” The Japanese man seemed out of his element, and quite frankly, a little pitiful. “Another, please.” The two men talked more as the night went on, and as Hanzo became more intoxicated, McCree noticed that there was probably something going on between him and his younger brother. He figured it would be best if he didn’t press on that issue, at least not for now.

The conversation wasn’t terribly dry—Hanzo spoke about what it’s like in his hometown of Hanamura. Jesse found him to be more interesting than he expected, despite how blunt he was earlier. He took note of how drunk he was beginning to get, making sure he drank water in between glasses to attempt to sober him up. Hanzo did not want to sober up, however.

Jesse further observed how handsome Hanzo looked in his current attire. His customer was wearing a grey button down with black slacks, possibly some kind of oxford shoes and hair hanging down his shoulders. He’d never seen a man with such beautiful hair, and the bartender was a little jealous of how nice Hanzo’s hair was. This made him want to know so much more already. McCree wondered what his hair smelled like; would it reek of cigarettes and beer like his did sometimes? Or did it smell like pears? McCree pushed the thought away, realizing how weird it is to think of things like that.

Especially about a customer.

* * *

 

All Hanzo could feel now is how hard his head is pounding. His eyes creaked open as if they had been glued shut, headache worsening the more he sees light. He slowly sat up, the room becoming clearer as he looked around. _Wait, where the hell am I?_ Hanzo did a double take before he violently got out of the bed, knocking over a glass of water on the nightstand beside him. Upon this he discovered a note beside it.

_Hanzo! You were too drunk to go back home and you wouldn’t let me drive ya, so I brought ya back to keep you safe. I slept on the couch. Holler if ya need me!_

_-Jesse_

Hanzo found this very…odd. He was grateful that someone had been looking out for him in such a reckless state, though. He folded the note in half and re-dressed himself in the clothes from the night before, then walked into the living room to see the handsome bartender unconscious just as the note specified.

He studied him for a moment, taking note of the burnt-out cigar stuck in his mouth and the way his limbs sprawled out on the couch. Jesse was nothing like Hanzo had imagined him last night while he was getting drunk, maybe it had been the dim lighting in the bar. The hungover man tiptoed over to Jesse and poked his arm.

“Jesse?” No reply.

“Jesse.” He spoke louder this time, and the bartender awoke.

“Whut is it?” Jesse opened one eye as he replied, then jolted up. “Oh, Hanzo! You’re awake! Sorry ‘bout last night, you just weren’t safe to go home, y’know?” The bartender smiled softly, his eyes hinting at worry.

“Thank you for having my best interest at heart, Mr. Jesse. If you don’t mind, I should really get—“

“You wanna leave? That’s fine, don’t worry ‘bout it honey. I was gonna make you some breakfast food, but if you wanna go I’ll drive ya.”

“My apologies, Mr. Jesse. I just have much to take care of today.” Jesse was hoping that Hanzo would stay, but after some of the things he said last night while utterly intoxicated, he knew that the man really should get going. The bartender picked up his keys from the coffee table beside him, pushed his feet into his boots and walked out of his apartment with Hanzo.

“You don’t have to call me Mr. Jesse, by the way. Jus’ call me Jesse. Or McCree. It don’t matter to me.” Hanzo nodded in response.

The car ride was relatively silent, until they had gotten closer to Hanzo’s home. “So why do you dress like a cowman?” The Japanese man was curious. From McCree came a loud snort.

“A cowman? Well, that’s a new one. Naw, I don’t dress like a cowman sug. I jus’ enjoy wearin’ flannels and boots. Y’see, I was raised in the south on a farm. But I ain’t a cowman.”

“Ah. But you were raised on a farm, so would that not make you a cowman? Or a herdman?” Hanzo pressed. His hangover was beginning to fade away, he’d always been able to recover fairly quickly from a night of heavy drinking.

“Let’s just go with cowman, I think that’s kinda cute.” The bartender smiled, pulling up to Hanzo’s home. “I believe this is yer stop, honey. Do you mind if I get your number? Jus’ so I can check on ya later. You were pretty down last night, and I don’t wanna make you feel like yer alone.”

There was a slight slur of his words, potentially from the drowsiness. Hanzo didn’t notice it, as he was writing down his phone number on the back of a receipt he found on the floor of Jesse’s truck. “I do not normally give my phone number out, but I feel bad for the way we met. I’d like to return the favor if necessary. I owe you, Jesse McCree.” Hanzo smiled sheepishly, handed him the paper, and got himself out of the truck before the bartender could give any kind of response.

People would normally deny that he didn’t owe them, but he had been raised to believe that he owes people certain debts, especially if it could have saved his life. He felt awkward leaving it on that note, but had a feeling that the bartender would eventually text him.

The Japanese man pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked inside before hearing the loud engine of Jesse’s truck driving away. This feeling was unsettling, but comforting at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Fun fact: I listened to Volbeat while writing a good portion of this chapter. I also decided to make McCree sound less embarrassing, in case anyone was wondering. I'm from the south and I know how us southerners talk so this is just my personal interpretation.
> 
> My tumblr is mchanzo-shitposts if you would like to follow for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo decides to return to the bar when Jesse is on shift, and speaks up a little too much about his private life. Jesse finds himself overly excited over Hanzo, but won't admit it outright. Will someone make a move?

It had been a few days since Jesse last heard from Hanzo, he’d only gotten an initial text with more gratitude that same day. The bartender had first texted him with a smiley face and saying who it was, and then hours later received the thanks and when he replied, there was no response. Jesse felt a little hurt, he wasn’t going to lie to himself about that. The Japanese man had really intrigued him. No, not even intrigued, Jesse was infatuated with him. There was something so hauntingly beautiful about Hanzo. Maybe it had been the way he went through all that whiskey, or his white teeth gleaming at him when he had smiled in a drunken state.

Jesse couldn’t help but keep thinking about this man, so much that he didn’t recall sending another text to him. It startled him when his phone vibrated, signaling a reply.

**Me: How r u today??**

**Hanzo Shimada: I am fine. Are you working tonight?**

McCree had to think for a moment if he had a shift or not, so he pulled up his work schedule through his e-mail and went back to the messages.

**Me: I do, r u coming by tonight?**

He waited patiently for a reply, and it felt like it was taking forever. Only a minute later did his phone buzz again.

**Hanzo Shimada: I might be.**

Instantly, Jesse was jumping out of his seat and grinning like a mad man, a celebratory dance following. Even if it was only a might be, it was still a success in his eyes. Anything that’s not a no could always turn into a yes, and he liked that more than thinking of it negatively. To not seem super desperate, he took a couple of minutes to make sure he didn’t reply before sitting back down on the couch.

**Me: As long as u dont get shitfaced again lol**

His roommate was chuckling at Jesse’s reactions from the hallway. “C’mon man, why did you have to do the grapevine? What was so funny?”

“Don’t gimme shit, Gabe. Remember that guy I told you about? He might be coming by again tonight!” Gabe nodded once, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. “Are you gonna….fuck him? Is that why you’re so excited, Jesse?” The roommate teased, wiggling his eyebrows and mocking a sexual act by thrusting his hips.

Jesse could feel his face burning hot as he looked away. “No, I’m not gonna fuck ‘im. You know how much more nervous I am ‘bout men than women, anyways.” It was very true. The bartender wasn’t a stranger when it came to flirting with women and getting laid, but men, on the other hand, were difficult. He couldn’t read men as easily as he could women. Especially when it came to handsome men like Hanzo.

Being zoned out the way he was, Gabe had already brought his boyfriend, Jack, into their two-bedroom house. They’d begun renting it a couple of years ago, after they both got out of the military. Jack and Gabe met because they were in the same squadron, and Jesse was recruited by Gabe to join after some mishaps with his earlier life. They’d known each other long enough to be okay with living together, they had a brotherly love between them for all that time that it was the best option for the pair. Jack would probably move in soon, from what Jesse had been told Gabe was intending on proposing to him this week. McCree was happy for them both.

“Jesse, if you don’t mind we’re gonna be in the bathroom awhile.”

“That’s fine. Y’all have fun, just don’t use my towel this time please?” McCree groaned, throwing his head back.

“I’m sorry about that, but it was an emergency, I swear!” Jack laughed, grabbing Gabe’s hand and leading them into the bathroom. Once they were gone, Jesse returned to his phone to see another text message from Hanzo.

**Hanzo Shimada: No promises.**

That was definitely an interesting message. Jesse was beginning to feel a little excited now, knowing that Hanzo might show up tonight to get some more drinks. He had hope that it would be another slow night.

**Me: I go in at 6 and get off at 10, just so u know**

He certainly had to get ready for work soon.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hanzo arrived back at Blackwatch, it was around 8pm and the place was pretty much dead. As he walked in he noticed McCree sitting at the bar on his phone, smoking a cigar. Once he heard the bell ring that there was a customer, he perked up, smiling and greeting Hanzo cheerily.

“Well, how’d’ya do? Fancy meetin’ you here!” Jesse pulled out a chair for him, and went behind the bar to make it seem like he’d been working.

“Let’s do the same as last time, if you do not mind.”

“Same thing as last time? Hon, ya gotta try something different! Lemme be a cool bartender tonight!”

Hanzo stared at the man across from him, refusing to budge from what he originally wanted.

“Fine,” Jesse sighed. “I guess’ll get you bourbon neat. Jus’ so ya know, I can make a mean cocktail!” He tried to joke and lighten the mood, which worked a little bit. Hanzo relaxed his shoulders and tried to engage in some light conversation. “I pity the fool who would willingly try your cocktails. You do not serve many good drinks here.” He leaned into his hands, clasping them together at his mouth.

“I beg your pardon, but we serve mighty fine things here, Hanzo!” Jesse smirked, giving Hanzo the drink he had ordered.

This time around, Hanzo chose something more on the comfortable side to wear. He opted for a bomber-style jacket with his hair pulled back into a lazy bun, a striped t-shirt tucked into loose slim straight jeans. His piercings were put into their rightful places: one nostril, the bridge, and three in each ear. This is how he’d dress on a normal day, except he wouldn’t always wear the ear piercings. It would put some people off back home in Japan, and when he had to come to America he decided to pierce his bridge and nose to rebel. He’d realized that McCree hadn’t seen him in a different style, and when he noticed the cowboy bartender gawking he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“What is it that you are staring at, cowman?” Hanzo asked quite rashly, his cheeks flushed red now.

“Uh—it’s nothin’! I just don’t think I’ve seen ya with all these piercings before, are they real?”

“Why would they not be real? The last time I was here I had come from a business meeting, I cannot wear my normal dress when conducting business. That would be frowned upon, Jesse.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, taking a gulp of the bourbon. “Besides, these are not the only body modifications I have. I do not think you will see them, however.” The hipster-turned-businessman took another drink of the bourbon, polishing it off and asking for another.

“Aw, c’mon now sweetheart. Already sayin’ I don’t have a chance?” The bartender gave the man another drink, winking at him. Hanzo never would’ve known that McCree wasn’t very confident around men, he seemed to be on the flirty side this evening. And for some reason, Hanzo didn’t seem to mind that.

  
“I am not saying you do not have a chance, I am just saying you would have to get me to remove some clothing.” This was the bourbon talking now. He’d received good news about Genji that day, so the Japanese man was feeling very good about the world around him. That’s the only reason he decided to return to the Blackwatch Bar, if he was being honest. His bartender stared at him briefly, a light flush of pink on his cheeks before he turned away. “I didn’t think you’d take that seriously…” Jesse trailed, pretending to wipe something off the counter.

The bar was already quiet as it was, and once the pair fell silent, it was deafening almost. Hanzo decided it was time to break the awkward silence. “I do not normally come to bars like this. I am used to the Japanese style ones, but I needed a change of scenery.” He stated, polishing off the drink and handing the glass to the man across from him. Following that, he grabbed a napkin sitting next to him to wipe off his sweaty fingertips.

“And what kinda scenery was you lookin’ for?” Jesse pressed. Hanzo picked up on a slight flirtatious tone again, and decided that for once, he’d do something similar and make himself feel good.

“Scenery much like yourself.”

There was a brief pause in McCree’s wiping of drinking glasses before he set them down, his hazel eyes piercing into Hanzo’s chocolate brown ones. The air around them was tense now, and since they were alone in Jesse’s place of work, there was nothing to interrupt them, which could be both an advantage and a disadvantage. Hanzo realized there was no turning back now—his dry streak of not getting laid was prevalent.

“I didn’t know you were into men, darlin’.” The bartender broke the awkward silence, handing Hanzo a glass of water now. He figured maybe the alcohol was getting to him and making him spout things that he hadn’t meant to say.

“I am, but I would never tell someone that sober. It was frowned upon by my parents when other people did things such as that, so I had to keep it a secret. The fact that I am even saying it right now is dangerous.” Hanzo looked away briefly before taking the glass of water into his sweaty hands, sipping on it as if it were his bourbon. He observed McCree’s facial expression, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something. The bartender just continued to stare, finally speaking up once Hanzo finished the glass.

“Can I take ya home with me again tonight? Not in the ‘taking care of ya’ sense, either.” He pressed his chin down into his hands. “They’re lettin’ me off early too. My shift is gonna be done here in a sec.” Jesse handed him another glass of water, Hanzo already beginning to feel as if he were sobering up.

“I would not mind that.” He replied shyly. “I must use the restroom, where is it?” Jesse pointed him in the right direction. If Hanzo wanted to sober up faster, he needed to rid himself of the alcohol sitting in his body. He quickly used the restroom and washed up, splashing some water on his face. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was agreeing to this or what he was getting himself into, but there was something inside of him that told him to live a little tonight, to be happy for once.

Hanzo returned to the main part of the bar, seeing Jesse exchange some words with a short-haired female. He wasn’t entirely sure if she had an English accent or not, his hearing was not that great when he had a buzz going.

“Alright now, I’ll see ya later Lena. Have fun on your shift!” McCree grinned, pointing finger guns at the woman. She did it in return. “Cheers, Jesse!”

Hanzo approached Jesse as he zipped up his coat. “Are we going now?” He asked, brows furrowed as he looked up to the bartender.

“Mhm, just had to fill in Lena. She’s the one who works the late-night shifts, but we’re closin’ early tonight so she came in a lot earlier.” McCree placed his hand on Hanzo’s back and guided them both out the back door to where his truck was. He opened the passenger door for Hanzo and allowed him to get in before going over to the driver’s side and starting the vehicle.

As they drove, Hanzo squeezed at Jesse’s thigh a little bit, doing it gently. He slowly made his way up to near the crotch area where he knew it would drive Jesse a little crazy. A little gasp would occasionally come from McCree’s lips, and that’s how Hanzo knew he’d won him over. They eventually pulled into the driveway of his house, the porch light beaming yellow and one lighted window on the front side. Hanzo unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled Jesse in for what ended up being a sloppy, wet kiss. Their lips and teeth clashed together, but he didn’t care.

Jesse cupped Hanzo’s face with his hands, pulling back a little bit to readjust for a better kiss. Hanzo went in for another, this time gently biting on the other’s lower lip. Jesse’s breath hitched as he did this, making Hanzo bite a little bit harder. The bartender forced himself away, still cupping Hanzo’s face.

“Darlin’ why don’t we take this inside?” He whispered, taking his hands away from Hanzo’s face to turn off the truck and get out. He followed suit, getting out of the vehicle and walking inside. He could feel his body shivering in anticipation for what was coming.

Hanzo watched as McCree opened the door, grabbing his free hand and holding it as his own.

“I think this’ll be a good night, sweetheart.” Jesse grinned, shutting the door behind them and leading him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who left comments and kudos! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Chapter 3 is heavily explicit, drug use and smut everywhere. I decided to make McCree bisexual because I feel like he doesn't really have too much of a preference. Also I totally was making a reference to McCree's new dance emote, I love it so much. Thank you all again for reading! Don't forget to follow my tumblr, mchanzo-shitposts ! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse felt like he was going to shit himself. It wasn’t just the normal pre-sex nerves type of shit, he was so scared and nervous that it made him truly need to use the bathroom. And by-god, the way Hanzo was looking at him didn’t help. He led the other to the bedroom before quickly running to the bathroom to relieve himself, making sure to thoroughly cleanse himself.

When he returned, the bartender joined Hanzo on the foot of the bed, where the other was perched at while undoing his hair. His ebony hair fell to his shoulders and went just below where his chest muscles were, and McCree could feel his face burning. Hanzo was absolutely beautiful, and even beautiful was such an understatement. Hanzo’s skin looked silky smooth, his beard hairs perfectly in place around his chin and mouth. The other had a goatee going on, it wasn’t very bushy but didn’t lack in fullness.

McCree’s thoughts were interrupted soon enough. “What is it that you are staring at? Are we doing this or not?” Hanzo asked, reaching over to him, and beginning to unbutton the flannel.

“ F‘course we are darlin’, I just was admirin’ your beauty is all.” Jesse removed the hat he was wearing before running his hands through Hanzo’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. The other reciprocated, his hands searching and finding Jesse’s waist. The kiss was sweet, bourbon and cigar mixed well, in Jesse’s opinion. They continued to kiss tenderly, hands slowly gravitating towards the opposite’s thighs. The bartender couldn’t help but notice how muscular Hanzo’s thighs truly were, he never would’ve suspected him to be extremely healthy from his drinking habits at bars.

Their kisses soon turned into sloppy French ones, Jesse’s heart racing as the pace began to pick up. One of Hanzo’s hands had found its way to his crotch, groping at his aching cock. McCree whimpered under his touch, slowly submissing himself to the Japanese man. They leaned back into the bed as they kissed more, the soft comforter enveloping the bartender as the other climbed on top of him. Hanzo unbuttoned Jesse’s shirt completely and removed the sleeves before making his way down to his naval with his tongue.

Hanzo swiftly unzipped his pants while unbuckling his belt, an almost unrealistic movement if you weren’t skilled enough to do so. “I’m going to make you mine.” He purred as he bit into Jesse’s hip, sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a red and purple love bite. Jesse’s hips thrusted a couple of inches into the air as he did that, the sensation driving him crazy.

“Gahdamn, Hanzo…” He breathed out, fists curling into the bedding as the Japanese man used his teeth to pull down his boxers. Hanzo used his hands to fully pull the rest of Jesse’s clothing off before flipping him over.

“Put your ass into the air.” Hanzo demanded, shoving Jesse’s face down into a pillow. “I must do something first.”

“What’r’ya gonna do?”

Jesse could hear some ruffling as he remained in the position that the businessman demanded, peering behind him to check out the scenery. Hanzo had pulled a small bag of something from his pocket, what was that? It didn’t come to him until he realized that the other was pouring the mystery onto his left ass cheek, seemingly a line of—

“I am doing a line of snow. I have not had my fix today.” He answered Jesse’s thoughts for him, and before he could reply with anything, the line was already gone and Hanzo was wiping his nose furiously as he resituated on the bed.

“Er…I didn’t know ya did drugs, that was interestin’.” Jesse remarked, his hips being grabbed and held still as Hanzo moved into his ass, sticking his tongue around and into the tight hole. The bartender yelped as his hole was penetrated by the tongue, he hadn’t been touched there in quite a while. His last two partners had both been women, and they’d stuck around long enough for him to forget the feeling of any kind of anal penetration, even if it had only been a tongue.

Hanzo continued to rim him, slipping his index finger into the mix to attempt to loosen McCree. This generated another moan, the ease of the first going in compelled Hanzo to slip the second finger in.

“Fuck, Hanzo.” Jesse moaned, Hanzo’s fingers pressing against his prostate before thrusting at a slow pace. He gently bit his ass cheek, dragging his tongue up to his lower back before kissing it. “I’m tryin’ so damn hard to be quiet, you’re makin’ it impossible, holy fuck.” Jesse’s hole clenched in pleasure as he retracted his fingers, beginning to undo the rest of his clothing.

“I think you are prepared enough.” The Japanese man whispered, pulling a condom from the jacket he just tossed to the ground. “Where is your lubricant? I know you have some.”

“Bottom drawer, nightstand to your left, hun.” McCree remained in the same position, a little bit of sweat pooling underneath his forearms.

Hanzo observed the slightly dirty room, it certainly wasn’t an eye sore like some other men’s houses had been. He figured the bartender probably slept a lot during the day before his shifts. Once he grabbed the lube, he tore open the condom wrapper and pushed it onto his length, squirting a dime sized amount of lube onto his fingers as he walked back to Jesse.

“I’m going to loosen you up just a little more to play it safe.” Hanzo said, pushing his fingers into the aching hole once more. McCree was prepared this time, allowing him to work it out more. Once they both felt comfortable with it, the businessman pushed his member into Jesse at a slow pace, allowing him to adjust to the thick cock. The bartender moaned loudly into one of the pillows on his bed, gripping the sheets tightly as his whole body shuddered in pleasure.

“You like this, don’t you sweetheart?” Hanzo snarled, pushing the remainder of his member in, beginning to quicken his thrusts. “It is funny how this has worked out, you thought you would make me submit to you?” He dragged his tongue up McCree’s back, wrapping his arms around the other’s torso.

Hanzo’s pace quickened increasingly, eventually forcing Jesse to release a load onto the clean bedding. The bartender breathed heavily, his voice quivering. “My god, Hanzo…” He trailed off as his lover continued to abuse the hole.

“I am not done until I have also satisfied myself.” Hanzo remarked, pulling out from the hole, and slipping the rubber from it. “Get on your knees for me, Jesse.” Jesse rolled onto his back, groaning quietly from the soreness of his body, and moved onto the floor at Hanzo’s request. The Japanese man joined him and ran his fingers along the other’s jawline, opening it to prepare it for the cock.

When Hanzo slipped it in Jesse’s mouth, he didn’t expect him to be so good at it. Jesse eventually got him off and swallowed the load before standing up.

“So, how’d’ya feel?” He asked, brushing his fingers down Hanzo’s tattooed arm, leading him back onto the edge of the bed. Jesse opened the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a cigar and lighter, moving towards the window to open it.

“I feel much better. Did I hurt you at all?” Hanzo furrowed his brows, moving to stand next to Jesse. He much preferred being close to him instead of sitting on the messy bed.

“Nah, you didn’t sweetheart. I feel mighty fine now that we’re done.” He took a drag of the cigar and gave it to Hanzo, who did the same. “

I normally do not take my dosage off another human being, but it was in the heat of the moment. I am sorry about that.”

“Honestly, it was kinda funny t’me. I don’t think I’ve ever had a partner do that.” Jesse grinned, laughing softly. He moved over to the bed and pulled off the top comforter. “Imma need to wash this. Why don't ya lay down and I'll join ya in a sec?"  
  


Hanzo did exactly that, knowing that he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight was a relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner and for it being so short. I'm having a lot of medical problems so writing is on the bottom of my priorities list. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it was definitely interesting to write. I may have to take a short break because of my issues but I promise that I will be putting out chapter within the next couple of weeks. Thank you for the kudos and views! You all are amazing and wonderful!


End file.
